


【美苏泛生】Possession

by Akaeatthemup



Category: J. Edgar (2011), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 拉郎August Walker（MI6） x Clyde Tolson（胡佛传）





	【美苏泛生】Possession

“Mr. Walker，你能在一分钟之内做多少个俯卧撑？”

新上司问他这个问题时正低着头看他的档案，因为没有得到回答而微微抬起头，眼皮轻轻一提，蓝色的眼珠子如迅速对焦的镜头一样捕捉到他的脸，下一秒，嘴角就跟着动了起来。

“Mr. Walker？”他的新上司笑着将他的档案在桌上放下，“我知道你听到了。”

August Walker发现这个人十分值得琢磨：明明笑意是刚刚才出现的，他却能让人误以为他的笑从未消失。

“我应该称呼您Mr. Tolson，对吧？”

他的新上司叫Clyde Tolson，在进入秘密行动处之前是法律顾问办公室的一员，Walker不清楚上头是出于什么理由把他调入特别行动科，但现在他坐在自己对面，坐在主管的那张椅子上，那就是他的上司了。

对面的人一愣，随后点点头：“没错，但你叫我Clyde就好。”

Clyde的表情就像是坐在水晶吊灯下就餐的月历明星，他甚至把一只手搭上了桌子，修长的手指在桌面上随意划着。

这时Walker发现了，是因为这个人的眼睛：宽而深的双眼皮、自然下垂的眼尾，还有眼角浅浅的笑纹——这些是可以刻意挑选的么？自然选择能够匹配出这么恰到好处的组合么？

“Mr. Walker？”

没有得到他的回应，Clyde皱了皱眉，但依旧是和颜悦色的，Walker却发觉自己愈发想要知道一件事：

——这个人会因为崩溃而哭泣么？

两个月后，他知道了。

“快点解开……”

Clyde倚在桌上，两只手环着他的脖子。Walker刚刚拿来的报告早就掉到地上了，Clyde的西装裤也一样，内裤则掉在两腿间。衬衫还好好地挂在身上，但扣子已经全部解开了。

他把一条腿环上Walker的腰，腿间的欲望因此暴露出来。那根漂亮的阴茎被一个透明塑胶硬壳裹着，马眼里还塞着尿道堵，因为无法勃起已经胀成了紫红色。后方，穴道里插着的肛塞把穴口完完全全堵住了。

“这不是你要戴的么？”

用钥匙打开阴茎笼上的锁后，Walker就解下阴茎笼随手丢在了一旁。金属尿道堵还塞在马眼里，Clyde摆动胯部撞了他一下，催促他快点动作，Walker便捏住尿道堵前头的圆柄让探子在孔道里转了一圈。未完全开发的尿道没法承受这样的刺激，Walker感到Clyde挂在他腰上的腿立刻夹紧了，一抬头，看见Clyde咬着下唇，眼里已经有了湿意。

Walker又捏住尿道堵，让进入尿道深处的探子往里刺戳，只要稍微用力，就能触到Clyde的前列腺。这招屡试不爽，Walker身上衬衫被揪紧了，在他身下的那个人半张着嘴，唇颤抖着，眼睛直直盯着侵犯他的那只手，似乎不敢相信这种东西就让他难以忍受了。

“嗯……呀……”Clyde咬着唇，松开，又咬上，“会很快就射的……慢一点……”

“放心吧，你可没那么容易满足。”

Walker捏着的探子刺戳的频率加快了，Clyde半坐在桌子上，配合地晃动臀部，扭胯的幅度越来越大，饱满的囊袋时不时撞到他的胯部，之后干脆就在他的裤子上磨蹭起来。塞在后穴里的肛塞被他绞得一晃一晃的，不停地挤出又拉回，之前被堵在里面的润滑剂顺着缝隙流出来，濡湿了鲜艳的肠肉，又黏糊糊的顺着股沟流下来，滴在桌上。

“啊……嗯……你什么时候进来？”

他一只手挂在他颈后，另一只手虚搭在Walker拿着尿道堵的手上。探子上带出的粘稠液体越来越多，流到Walker手上，金属的圆柄滑得拿不住了，Walker干脆整根抽出来，猛地插入。

“唔……！”

Clyde仰起头喘气，被Walker捏住两腮硬掰回来，脸刚对上，就被吻上来。Clyde讨厌被亲吻，Walker就偏要吻他，不光如此，每个吻都像是要生吞他，含住整个唇，又咬又啃。Clyde的唇很快就会肿，碰一下就又酥又麻，这时候还不能放过他，要一边吻一边愈发用力侵犯他，让他因为缺氧勃起、射精，近乎窒息时才能放开。

这次Walker吻上来时Clyde就想要挣扎，但他把Clyde抱上桌子，压倒在桌面。身后没有退路，身上压着的人推不开，Clyde被吻得双腿发软，阴茎胀痛到极致，反而变成了让人脊椎酥麻的快感，他在Walker身下扭动起来，磨蹭自己的下体。

中间Walker放开过他几次让他呼吸，但每次他才张开了嘴又被堵上，反反复复地被亲吻，终于被放开时只知道恍惚地喘气了。好一会儿眼泪从眼角流下来，鼻子里泄出几声带哭腔的闷哼，Walker去看他的腿间，尿道堵还塞着，但挺得直直的茎身已经软了。

“这就射了……”

Walker把那根金属棒取出，扯掉后穴的肛塞，把自己的阴茎捅了进去。Clyde呜咽几声想要推开他，Walker托住他的臀把他下身一抬就开始大开大合地操干。里面的润滑剂在撞击时发出浓稠粘密的水声，刚刚高潮的敏感穴道被猛烈抽插，整个内里痉挛起来，贪婪地吞咽着Walker那根巨大的阴茎。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

Clyde咬着下唇把脸别过去，Walker俯下身要咬他胸前的奶头。Walker每次都把他的乳头咬到肿胀，调教过多次后，那两只肉粒在衬衫下也会敏感变硬，只好用创可贴来遮掩。这让Walker愈发热衷逗弄那里，看见了就毫不客气地撕开，让创可贴拉扯乳晕，整个奶头就会迅速充血挺立起来。

“别咬……停…… ”

Walker当然不理会，尖牙挤压拉扯着奶头，太胀了，Clyde忍不住扭着屁股去蹭他，阴茎随着被抽插的频率抖动，嘴里发出甜腻的淫叫。

“嗯……好胀……啊……”

Walker放开力气去顶他，顶得整张桌子都在动。桌面太滑了，他一下一下往后滑，只好用手抱住Walker的颈，两条腿夹紧他的腰把他压向自己，Walker顺势把他的腿拉得更开，摁着大腿根就发狠地往里顶，Clyde连声音也发不出来了，偶尔憋出几声破碎的呜咽。

“快……不要……啊……！”

没了尿道堵之后，前面喷出的淫液像失禁一样一股接一股射出，Clyde发出了一声绵长甜腻的呻吟，整个身体颤抖起来。但Walker持续侵犯他的后穴，让他继续高潮，前面只能挤出稀稀拉拉的水。Clyde腰软得动不了，只能用肠肉绞紧还埋在身体里的巨根，催促他射精。

“我不行了……不要再做了……”

“屁股再抬高一点。”

听到指令，Clyde呜咽着用两只手臂勉强把自己撑起了一点，但只要一撞就能让他整个人塌下来，从腰到臀都麻了，只能颤颤巍巍地用腿搭着Walker的腰，骂他、求他，只要这样，Walker就满足他。

“混蛋、呜……！求你……”

他的上司什么也射不出来了，阴茎可怜巴巴的垂下，后穴的肠肉被插得红肿，虚脱到说不出完整的话，只能低声抽泣。

——Clyde Tolson当然会因为崩溃而哭泣，但是这件事，是Walker一人独占的秘密。


End file.
